The amount of shipment for photographic films is 213,851 (10.sup.3 m.sup.2). Then, the amount of shipment for specific films such as x-ray photographic films, photographic films used for printing processes and the like is about 210,000 (10.sup.3 m.sup.2). In commerical applications, these photographic films are used as common black and white photographic films, specific photographic films such as x-ray photographic films, and the like.
Each photographic film disposed of after its usage has normally been discarded before incineration. Alternatively, from the emulsion layer in each film, the silver has been collected by utilizing enzyme or caustic soda or with electrolysis. However, the incineration of film may generate harmful gas, while the collection of silver causes a problem related to pollution of river water due to waste water.
That is to say, recycling of photographic film has been performed in only a very limited range. Particularly, the resin material of base has not been recycled at all, and it always has to be discarded.